legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Typhonus
Baron Typhonus of the United Kingdom was an explorer who went on a quest for the Last Essence of Pure Imagination in the 1920s-1930s with friend Doctor Albert Overbuild. Along the way, Typhonus and Overbuild were joined by pirate Hael Storm and knight Duke Exeter. After several years of traveling, the explorers discovered the Nexus Temple and found the Imagination Nexus on Crux. However, Typhonus, who sought to eliminate the rules of Imagination, created a vicious spider that soon turned against him and dragged him into the Imagination Nexus, corrupting it into the deadly Maelstrom and destroying Crux. The explorers thought it was the end of Typhonus. However, Typhonus, instead of being destroyed, assumed control of the Maelstrom and has been responsible for the various Maelstrom attacks across the Nimbus System. He has since assumed the name the Darkitect to representing his destructive building prowess. Biography Early Life Typhonus was born in the 1890s in the United Kingdom. He showed to be an amazing builder and to have a large imagination at a young age. He grew in political power and eventually became the Baron of the United Kingdom. However, Baron Typhonus left the United Kingdom and settled in LEGO Town, LEGOLAND. Living in LEGOLAND Baron Typhonus quickly gained political power in LEGOLAND. While working for the LEGOLAND government, Typhonus met Doctor Albert Overbuild, a brilliant and imaginative scientist that quickly became friends with Typhonus. Typhonus also hired an assist, a ninja named Vanda Darkflame. Living in LEGOLAND, Typhonus saw that the country (and the rest of the world) were suffering from the limitations of Imagination. Typhonus confided his observation to Overbuild, who told him of a legend of the Imagination Nexus on a cube-shaped planet. Eager to discover the Last Essence of Imaginaion, Typhonus convinced LEGOLAND President Hilary Page in the circa 1929 to finance a secret mission into space to find the Imagination. The LEGO Space Organization was formed and built the Venture Koi to help Typhonus and Overbuildt travel through space. Before the adventure began, Typhonus discovered a piece of a map that would lead him to the Imagination Nexus on LEGO Island, rumored to have been home to some of the First Builders. With the map and Venture Koi, Overbuild and Typhonus secretly launched into space in the early 1930s. Search for the Imagination Nexus With only one part of the map, Typhonus and Overbuild began having trouble early on. As they traveled farther from the LEGO Planet, they learned of a legendary knight named Duke Exeter who could help locate another map piece. However, Exeter, being a master of disguise, proved hard to find. Typhonus and Overbuild eventually enlisted the help of space pirate Hael Storm, who claimed he could find Exeter. Typhonus didn't trust Storm at first, but eventually Storm found Exeter, who in turn lead them to a planet named Gallant 5. On Gallant 5, the explorers found a clue that would help them find the Imagination Nexus. For months, the four explorers searched the Universe for Pure Imagination. The long search began to take a visible toll on Typhonus. He became withdrawn from the others, even his closest friend Overbuild. Typhonus was slowly losing his sanity in the search. Just when Typhonus was about to snap, the explorers found the cube planet Crux. The Venture Koi launched a drop ship and landed outside the temple of Imagination and found the legendary Imagination Nexus. Exeter, Storm, and Overbuild began imagining their favorite things, which suddenly became solid and real. Things that fell within the rules of Imagination Typhonus, however, hated the limitation of Imagination and sought to destroy the rules of Imagination set down by the First Builders so Imagination could flow freely in the universe. He imagined a giant, hideous spider that came to life and attacked the other explorers. Typhonus merely laughed evilly as his new creation cornered his friends However, the spider did not see Typhonus as its master. Suddenly, the spider turned on Typhonus and attacked him, pinning him to the ground. Typhonus's glee was replaced with terror as the spider pulled him into the Imagination Nexus, corrupting the Essence. The temple began to collapse as the Imagination Nexus began shooting out bolts of corrupted Imagination. Doctor Overbuild attempted to plug the corrupted Imagination Nexus with pieces of the now-destroyed Venture Koi, but Crux could not contain the dark energy and the planet exploded into several large chunks with a swirling black hole underneath them. The three remaining adventurers survived the creation of the Maelstrom and believed that Baron Typhonus was killed by the spider and corrupted imagination. Taking Control and War This was far from the truth. Baron Typhonus was still alive with the Maelstrom. Typhonus gained control of the Maelstrom and decided to spread his chaos across the newly created worlds of the Nimbus System, deeming that he is the true master of Imagination. Typhonus' Maelstrom spread throughout the Nimbus System, corrupting millions of minifigs and turned them into his personal army of mutated zombies that he named Stromlings. The various Stromlings marched across the worlds, taking control of them in the name of the Maelstrom and Typhonus. With the new dark power at his control, Baron Typhonus decided to rename himself the Darkitect. The Darkitect watched as his Stromlings took over the various worlds and began planning to spread his power across the universe, eventually to destroy all of Imagination. The Darkitect was met with a challenge. The three other explorers teamed up with Baron Typhonus' assist Vanda Darkflame and created the Nexus Force, whose sole purpose was to defeat the Maelstrom. Nexus Force soldiers swarmed into the Nimbus System and pushed back the Stromlings and began retaking control of the worlds. More bad news struck the Darkitect as he learned that Darkflame had created a Nexus Force faction dedicated to studying the Maelstrom and turning its power against itself. The Darkitect bidded his time, allowing the Nexus Force to believe they would easily defeat the Maelstrom. However, in 2010, the Darkitect launched a massive campaign against the Nexus Force. The Darkitect began placing several Maelstrom-infected chests in the Gnarled Forest which quickly infected the greedy pirates of the world to the point they overwhelmed the pirates and Nexus Force. He also had the Maelstrom infect statues and dragons in Forbidden Valley that killed numerous Ninjas and Nexus Force members. In October, the Darkitect personally attacked the spaceship Venture Explorer that was carrying hundreds of Nexus Force recruits to Nimbus Station with Maelstrom. He severly crippled the ship. Almost concurrently, an explosion took place at the Paradox Research Facility in Avant Gardens that infected almost every researcher and security mech and freed the Darkitect's original Maelstrom Spider Boss from captivity. The newly created Stromlings and Stromling Mechs quickly took over Avant Gardens and the Spider Boss spawned several deadly Dark Spiderlings. Despite these crippling attacks, most of the Nexus Force recruits and the Explorer crew escaped the Maelstrom and landed on Avant Gardens, who helped suppress the Maelstrom there. The Darkitect then took complete control of the Explorer and its crew members who didn't escape and left a message on the ship for the Nexus Force to discover. The Darkitect also secretly infected a temple on Earth, begining his first invasion of planets not witin the Nimbus Galaxy. The Maelstrom at this temple was later used to create deadly Mutant Dinos that ravaged the planet. In late 2010, the Dino Attack Team discovered this temple and destroyed it and the Stromlings it had created. Also near the end of 2010, the Paradox Refinery in Forbidden Valley discovered the presence of Baron Typhonus in the Maelstrom. Baron Typhonus put the scientists under a dark vision, where he appeared to them in his Maelstrom form and revealed his new name, the Darkitect. After the vision faded away, the researchers reported their findings to Vanda Darkflame, who in turn reported them to the other Nexus leaders. It was then announced that Baron Typhonus, now known as the Darkitect, is in control of the Maelstrom and has coordinated its every move. Battle of Crux Prime In early 2011, the Darkitect learned that the Nexus Force was building their headquarters, Nexus Tower, on the largest chunk of Crux, Crux Prime. Knowing he could not allow the tower to be built, he sent a cloud of the Maelstrom to the edge of Crux Prime that spawned deadly Invader Stromlings. The Invaders entered the construction site and killed on the builders and destroyed the incomplete Nexus Tower. The cloud also cut off the Nexus Force from Crux Prime, preventing the delivery of supplies. While the Nexus Force prepared for battle, the Darkitect made a deal with Lord Garmadon and Samuraki, leader of the Skullkin. The Skullkin would mine the Maelstrom Quarry on the chunk to find Maelstrom Ore to help build their weapons while fighting for the Maelstrom's cause. Around the same time, the Ninjago Monastary crashed into Crux Prime, bringing Skullkin enemy Sensei Wu to the chunk to train Nexus Force members to use the power of Spinjitzu. However, cloud later moved in February 2011, allowing the Nexus Force to swarm on to the chunk to fight the Invaders to regain control of the chunk. In response, the Darkitect created nine Stromling Commanders to lead the nine classes of Stromlings against the Nexus Force. The commanders' efficient leadership made the Stromlings more deadlier and proved to be a tougher fight compared to the Stromlings on the other worlds. Despite the rising challenge, the Nexus Force was able to defeat most of the Stromlings and the Commanders. With Sensei Wu's help, they easily defeated the Skullkin and their foreman, Nuckal. With the area mostly cleared out, construction for the Nexus Tower continued and was finished on June 1, 2011, much to the Darkitect's annoyance. The End is Near The Darkitect continued to harass the Nexus Force. Using his dark power, he manipulated the Time Stream and managed to block the Faction leaders and their recruits from participating in the Battle of Nimbus Station. The Darkitect hoped that a victory in the past would alter the present in the Maelstrom's favor. However, he was discovered by Time experts in the Nexus Force and they began sending troops into the past to save the present time. The Darkitect also sent the Paradox-created Spider Queen to cause trouble in Avant Gardens as a distraction for the Nexus Force while he closely coordinated with Lord Garmadon and Samuraki on taking over a Ninjago Monastery in the Nimbus System. He had the Maelstrom aid the Skullkin attack on the Monastery while Lord Garmadon prepared to battle his Spinjitzu ninja enemies with the Fire Temple, also in the Nimbus System. All while this was happening, the Darkitect began plotting his final plans to achieve victory over the Nexus Force and takeover the LEGO Universe once and for all. Abilities and Traits The Darkitect is very powerful, being able to use the Maelstrom to build his own twisted creations at will. He also has shown that he can enter minifigs' minds and give them dark vision or to speak to them. As Baron Typhonus, he was a very skilled builder and and a manipulative politician. The Darkitect is cold, sadistic, and very power hungry. He will do anything to take control of the LEGO Universe. Baron Typhonus was very intelligent, but withdrawn and, unknown until after his corruption, very mentally unstable. Both the Darkitect and Baron Typhonus are never seen without a black tophat, black suit, and a jeweled scepter, which signifies his wealth. Relationships Albert Overbuild Doctor Albert Overbuild was Baron Typhonus' best friend when he was a politician in LEGOLAND. Overbuild also supported Typhonus in his quest for the Imagination Nexus and was the only one besides Typhonus to participate in the whole adventure. Overbuild was also heartbroken over the death of Typhonus. However, as Typhonus' new alias the Darkitect came into light, Overbuild, now leader of the Nexus Force Assembly faction, denounced their friendship and swore to defeat the Darkitect Vanda Darkflame Details of Vanda Darkflame's relationship with Baron Typhonus are mostly unknown. Darkflame was the assist to Baron Typhonus while he was a politician in LEGOLAND. For reasons unknown, she didn't go under the quest for the Imagination Nexus with Typhonus and Overbuild. After Typhonus's corruption, Darkflame became the leader of the Paradox Faction due to her relationship with Typhonus. Darkflame has also denounced her connection to the Darktiect and will defeat her former boss at any costs. Duke Exeter and Hael Storm Duke Exeter and Hael Storm joined Baron Typhonus and Doctor Overbuild in their quest for the Imagination Nexus. Typhonus called on Storm to help them find Exeter, who then led them to an ancient temple on Gallant 5 that gave them a clue towards finding the Imagination Nexus. Throughout the remainder of the quest, Typhonus became distant toward the group while Exeter and Storm became closer to Overbuild. Following Typhonus' corruption, Duke Exeter became leader of the Nexus Force faction the {Sentinels] and Hael Storm became the leader of the Venture League. Both have become dedicated to defeat the Maelstrom and the Darkitect Nexus Force The Darkitect's primary enemy is the Nexus Force, formed to defeat the Maelstrom and the Stromlings that were invading the Nimbus System. Up until the revelation about the Darkitect's current state, many believed Baron Typhonus' creation of the Maelstrom to be an accidental disaster based on the three remaining explorers. After the Paradox discovered that the Darkitect was an intelligent presence in the Maelstrom, the Nexus Force completely turned against the Darkitect and their ultimate goal is to defeat him once and for all. Stromlings Stromlings are minifigs mutated by the Maelstrom into slaves for the Darkitect. They obey his ever command and revere him as a god. The Darkitect sees the Stromlings as his personal army that will help him achieve his goal of taking over the LEGO Universe. Quotes "Chaos has a name! Baron Typhonus is inside the Maelstrom - and he's controlling it!" - Master Fong Shader after discovering the Darkitect's existance. "One Typhonus was more chaotic in thought and imagined something different Boss indeed. His foolhardy attempt to control creation through destruction merely created chaos. And creatures of Chaos have no master." - An account of Baron Typhonus' creation of the Spider Boss and the Spider Boss's following betrayal. Category:Maelstrom Category:Villains Category:LEGO Space Organization Category:Nimbus Galaxy Category:LEGO Universe (game) Category:Stromlings Category:Minifig Category:Characters